A Vampires Servant
by LoveXOXOLuna
Summary: In a town called Watercreak Alfred F. Jones drags his brother Matthew Williams and his friends Kiku Honda, Ivan Braginsky and Ludwig Beilschmidt with him to check out the old mansion just outside of town. Rumor has it that a group of vampires occupy the place and being the young teenagers that they are they decided to prove the rumors weren't true. Mainly USUK with some ScotFra.
1. Chapter 1

"The town of Watercreak is known for its legends of mystical creatures. But the most popular one is the legend of the vampires that live in the old mansion. It's hard to say when the legend started since it happened so long ago-"

Alfred sighed out of boredom as the video continued to ramble on. He didn't really understand the point of learning these stupid legends. How would it help with their future? Besides, they already knew what the legend was about.

Alfred started to pay attention again when he realized that the teacher was giving him a look. He decided to recite it in his head so that he could relieve his boredom.

'Many years ago there was a handsome young man who was loved by the towns people. He was kind hearted and very smart. Every girl in town wanted to be his wife. But he refused too marry anyone because his heart already belonged to his love who passed away from illness.

One day a beautiful woman moved to town and fell in love with him. But he denied her love just like every other woman. But she refused to give up because no man had ever denied her before.

She tried everything she could in order to get him to love her but every attempt failed. Eventually he confronted her and told her that he could never love her. Heartbroken she avoided him and his closest friends after that.

A year later she was walking home on a late night. She had been working at the small inn in town. On her way though she heard two people talking. Curious she checked it out to find her crush and another person kissing. She realized why he had denied every girl. It wasn't because his lover had died. It was because he had a forbidden love.

In a fit of rage she ran home and devised a plan. Every night she followed him who would go and see his secret lover. She would watch in disgust as they acted so sickeningly sweet. She would put her plan to action very soon.

But one night something surprising happened. He went to meet his lover but this time he had a bag with him. She grew suspicious as she watched him and his lover talk seriously. They eventually went to his lovers home which turned out to be a stone mansion on the outside of Watercreak. But before they entered they stopped and that's when the surprising thing happened.

His lover had bit into his neck. His forbidden lover was a vampire. He eventually passed out.

Thinking that her love was in danger she attacked the creature. She managed to put a sharp thick stick through his chest and started to watch it bleed to death. But when her love woke up he was horrified. She then realized what she had done and ran away. Leaving the two lovers to themselves. That night the young mans one and only love died in his arms.

No one knows what happened to the woman after that. But what we do know is that the young man had become a vampire and lives in the old mansion just outside of Watercreak.'

The video ended after that and Alfred did a little celebration in his head. 'It's finally over!'

Their teacher Annabelle Davidson was smiling as she began to talk.

"I love that legend. It's my favorite actually. I wonder how that vampire is doing in that big stuffy place." She wondered aloud.

Alfred and a few other students groaned. It was well known that their teacher Ms. Davidson believed in that old legend. She glared at all of the groaning students.

"Why are you guys groaning? It's such a wonderful story."

"Because it's not true. There's no proof of it and the place shows no sign of life. There's also the fact that his lover died in the end. I don't know how that makes it a wonderful story." Alfred spoke up.

"That's because it's protected by a magical barrier. For all you know the vampire could be a student here." She argued.

Alfred gave her a sceptical look. "But vampires can't walk in the sunlight. It'll kill them."

Ms. Davidson sighed, "You shouldn't believe all the ridiculous rumors that writers spread with their books."

"But you believe in that stupid legend." Another student spoke up.

Ms. Davidson looked like she was going too blow a gasket when she heard that. Luckily for the student the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch.

Alfred thought about the legend and wondered if it was actually true. It was possible but probably not. But what if it was true? Eventually he decided that the only way to get the answer was to go and see it for himself.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and continue to enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

I don't own Hetalia.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it's unusual for me to have the next chapter up soon but I already had this chapter and the next chapter written on Wattpad.

Thanks to those of you who have read, followed and/or faved. A special thanks to Elizabeta Hedervary-Hungary and Kadek-is-the-Best for reviewing.

* * *

It was lunch time and Ms. Davidson was grading papers per usual. She shook her head as she gave a student another D on their paper. What was wrong with students these days? Their education was important yet they act like it's nothing to worry about.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a meow at the window. She looked up to see an orange and white Scottish fold sitting outside, its tail wagging impatiently.

She got up and opened the window. "I was wondering when you were going too show up. It's been over a month since I've seen you."

The cat meowed and jumped on her desk, scattering papers everywhere. She glared at it.

"Hey, why did you do that?"

"Meow."

"That's mean!"

The cat gave what would be a smirk if it were human. Ms. Davidson crossed her arms and pouted.

"You're lucky that I like you or else you would be a hat right now."

The cat just stared at her with bored eyes before jumping down and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked confused.

"Meow."

"I see, well don't get in to much trouble. I can only cover up so much."

The cat left, acting as if it were some superior being. Ms. Davidson sighed and started to grade papers again with a shake of her head.

* * *

Alfred was so excited. As soon as he saw his friends he started to talk about going to check out the old mansion. In order to shut him up before he started rambling they all agreed.

"This is going too be so awesome! I can't wait!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly.

"Da, I also cannot wait. I hope there are some vampires so that I can hit them with my magic pipe." Ivan agreed, his aura turning very dark and scaring everyone around them.

"That does sound fun eh. I'll bring pancakes in case we get hungry." Matthew said in an excited whisper. He was glad that his brother included him.

"I love your pancakes. They are the cute and sweet just like you." Ivan complimented.

Matthew blushed. The Canadian had a huge crush on Ivan even though he could be pretty scary. He didn't know why other people were scared of him. Especially when he was being nice.

Kiku noticed this and smiled. He took out his pencil and notebook, writing something down.

Ludwig was texting his brother Gilbert to let him know that he was going to hang out with his friends that night and wouldn't be home until tomorrow.

"Is there anyone else we should invite?" Alfred asked.

Everyone shook their heads. It looks like it would only be the five of them.

"Alright! Operation 'Prove the legend wrong' is a go!" Alfred shouted excitedly.

"What are you shouting about?" Asked a very familiar and British accent.

They all looked to see Arthur Kirkland and his friends Feliciano and Lilly standing behind Alfred with a bored look.

Alfred glared at him. "What do you want?" He asked rudely.

"There's no need to be rude. I was just wondering why you're disturbing the peace by shouting 'Prove the legend wrong is a go!'." Arthur said doing a perfect imitation of an American accent.

Alfred was about to tell him that it wasn't any of his business but then got an idea.

"We're going to got investigate the legend about the vampire living in the old mansion. Want to come?" Alfred asked with a seemingly innocent smile.

Arthur went pale (or paler then he already was) at the mention of the legend. This wasn't good. He couldn't let these kids figure out their secret.

"Look, if it's too much for you-" Alfred started to say smugly but Arthur cut him off. "No it sounds fun. What time are we going?" He asked with a smile.

Feliciano and Lilly were shocked by what they heard but didn't show it. They just kept quiet and watched the whole thing play out.

"Six thirty. Right before the sun goes down." Alfred said with a fake smile.

"Ok, see you there." Arthur said walking away with a victorious smirk.

Alfred pouted, he didn't expect his enemy to accept his offer. Why couldn't he have declined?

"Alfred-San, I think that it would be a good idea to let him join us." Kiku spoke up.

"Yea? And exactly how is it a good idea?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because he would most likely get scared. His face went pail when you said where we're going. It's a good opportunity to-"

"That's a great idea!" Alfred shouted, interrupting the poor Japanese boy. "I can get pictures of him getting scared! Then I'll show them to the school. He'll be so embarrassed that he won't ever bother me again! Thanks Kiku!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly.

Kiku sighed. That wasn't what he was going to say. He was going too say that that was his chance to be Arthur's hero. But of course the idiot still didn't realize his feelings for the Brit. What was he going too do with him?

* * *

As soon as they were out of sight from anyone Arthur sighed and sat down on the floor.

"Are you okay Arthur?" Lilly asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just a bit stressed and a little tired. I don't know how you two come to school so much." Arthur said. Ever since he was young he has had a weak and sickly body, even after he turned into 'one of them'. Sometimes he wished that the rumors that authors spread were true so that he could enjoy the world more. Unfortunately that's not how the world works. He could only come to school one week a month before he would get too sick.

Feliciano sat down next to him feeling concerned. He didn't like it when his friends weren't feeling well. Especially Arthur, he was the reason why they were still alive.

Lilly felt the same as Feliciano and felt eternally grateful to him. He saved her and her brother from a life of running from hunters and poverty.

"Maybe we should head home so that you can get some rest. You will need all the energy you can get for when they arrive." Lilly suggested.

Arthur nodded and stood up, "All right. I'll see you guys later." He said looking around before turning into the Scottish fold from earlier. He ran down the hall and into Ms. Davidson's classroom and left out the open window.

Lilly and Feliciano went back to the lunchroom and sat in a small corner where the rest of their friends (aka vampires) were and told them what happened.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for now. The next chapter will be up tomorrow.

Elizabeta Hedervary-Hungary: I'm glad that you enjoy it so far. I hope that you continue to enjoy it as the story goes on. :3

Kadek-is-the-Best: Don't worry it is USUK. I know it may seem like UKUS with the way I started it. But as the story unravels you will begin to see the USUK part. Truthfully I can't really see England as the seme unless it's a pirate or punk AU.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I didn't update this when I said I would. I did try and thought it did. But I guess my phone glitched up and didn't do it. I plan on getting it checked out soon because it's been acting a little funny lately. Anyway, nothing much happens in this chapter. Next chapter will be more exciting.

Thanks to those of you who have read, followed and/or faved. A special thanks to Izaya and DRAMAticallyYoursTruly for reviewing.

* * *

Alfred was excited. In less then half an hour he will be able to finally prove that stupid legend wrong and get back at that jerk Arthur.

He had everything that he would need. A sleeping bag, flashlight, batteries, food and water, video camera, cell phone and a first aid kit.

He waited at the old dirt road that led to the old home. Being as impatient as he is he began to whistle the national anthem.

Not far away in some bushes stood Vash. He was watching the American teen just in case he became to impatient and decided to go into the mansion before the others got there. There was no way he was going to let their secret get out. Especially since he owed Arthur for saving him and his little sister from a terrible death.

Alfred looked at his cell phone and saw that it was six thirty-three. Where were they? They better not have chickened out at the last minute. He went back to whistling.

Arthur walked up to Vash making sure to stay out of Alfred's sight. They nodded to each other before Arthur used his magic to talk to Vash telepathically.

"It's okay now Vash. Go back to the house and make sure everything is hidden. I can take it from here."

Without wasting a second Vash went back into the forest towards the mansion. He knew that it was up to him at that point to keep things going smoothly since Arthur would be busy dealing with that idiot and his friends.

Arthur walked out of the bushes silently and tapped Alfred's shoulder. The teen jumped in surprised.

"Holy crap Arthur! Don't scare me like that!" Alfred shouted, his hand covering his heart.

Arthur tried to stop himself from giggling by covering his mouth. It worked but it ended up sounding like a snicker. That made Alfred glare at him.

"That wasn't funny."

"On the contrary. It was very funny."

"No it wasn't. How would you like it if I did the same thing to you?"

"I hardly doubt you could. With your fat arse I could hear you from a mile away."

"You did not just call me fat!"

"That's right I didn't. I called your arse fat."

"That's it! I swear that someday I'm going to-!"

Alfred was interrupted by a hand slapping him on the back of the head. "Alfred be nice!"

Alfred pouted and rubbed the bump on the back of his head. Matthew sure had one mean arm.

"I'm sorry Arthur. Alfred tends to get out of hand sometimes."

"It's alright Matthew. I was being pretty childish myself."

Matthew smiled at him and held up a box of pancakes. "Here Arthur I made your favorite. Blueberry pancakes."

"Ah thank you Matthew! I love your pancakes."

"Wait how do you know his favorite pancakes?!" Alfred asked.

"Because we've studied together before."

"When? How could I not have known? We live in the same house."

"Because we study at the local library."

"H-how could you hang out with the enemy? I thought we were brothers." Alfred asked, fake tears in his eyes.

"Stop being dramatic Alfred. I can hang out with whoever I want and we are brothers." Why did Alfred have to be so dramatic?

"Umm excuse me but it seems that the others are here." Arthur said, pointing to the rest of the group.

"Hello Arthur. It is nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you as well Kiku. How is your family doing?"

"They are fine. My mother asked if you would like to come over for tea this Sunday. We would understand if you didn't have the energy to come." Kiku offered.

"That would be delightful. I should probably have enough energy to make it. What time?"

"Is three ok?"

"Perfect."

'Wait Kiku hangs out with Arthur to?!' Alfred thought.

"We should head in da?" Ivan spoke up.

"Ja, it's starting to get dark and we don't want to get lost on the way."

They all nodded in agreement. Arthur headed over to the path that he took. "I went ahead and found a path. Unfortunately it hasn't been used in years so it will be a little hard to walk through."

"You went ahead without us? Dude, that's not fair!"

"I did it so that we don't get lost idiot." Arthur said with a roll of his eyes.

Alfred had to admit that was a pretty smart thing to do. But that didn't excuse him from not inviting the hero to go along with him!

"Whatever." Alfred said, not wanting to admit that he was wrong.

'I swear, as soon as I get the chance I'm going to get back at you.' Alfred thought just as they were able to see the mansion.

All six of them looked up at the old building. It looked like it was falling apart and hadn't been used in many years.

"Well guys we better head in. Don't worry if there's any evil vampires the hero will protect you!" Alfred shouted as he walked up the old wooden steps.

They all followed closely into the mansion. Most of them not realizing that they were being watched.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. I'm trying to update all my fanfics every ten days. So wish me luck because I have so many to work on. But hey it's worth it. :3

Izaya: Here it is! :D Sorry for the wait.

DRAMAticallyYoursTruly: Thanks! :3 I hope to keep your interest. Sorry for the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Fourth character is finally up!

~ω~

It all happened so fast. Too fast for all of them including Arthur. Though it was more of a pain in the ass than a scare or surprise for him.

It had started out well but after reaching the third floor it all went downhill...

They entered the mansion with Alfred taking the lead. His head held high and confidence in every step he boldly walked into the huge entrance.

"Wow this place is huge!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly.

"I suppose." Arthur commented casually.

"What do you mean you suppose? Dude this place is bigger than my living room. And this is just the entrance!"

"I have to agree with Alfred. This is a pretty big place." Ludwig said walking over to one of the side rooms.

Arthur didn't say anything. Instead he followed Ludwig and looked around bored. It was his house so it all looked the same to him. Except for the fact it looked old and worn out.

"I don't know what to expect other than some old dusty things." Arthur said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Then we've got nothing to worry about. Right Ivan?" Matthew asked the Russian.

"Of course not. We're all able bodied men so there shouldn't be a problem."

They smiled at each other. Ignoring the look of disgust on Alfred's face.

Alfred had never been one for romance. After all he never seemed to be interested in anyone like that. Even though he could have a girlfriend or boyfriend so easily. He was popular enough for that sort of thing. After rejecting every confession he got Matthew just assumed that he was Asexual. So he wasn't bothered by his brother's actions.

Kiku raised an eyebrow when he saw Arthur go into another room trying to not be noticed by anyone else.

"Where are you going?" Kiku asked getting everyone's attention.

"Looking for a place to sleep. I'm tired."

Alfred huffed. "But we just got here."

"Maybe so but I need a place to rest in case I get tired."

"And everyone calls me lazy." He mumbled.

Arthur rolled his eyes and ignored it. He went into the sitting room and looked for a clean place to rest. Of course there wasn't but he had to make his act convincing for them.

"I don't think there's a place for you to rest." Kiku said looking around as well.

"I suppose not." He sighed.

"If you don't feel comfortable with this we can go home."

He shook his head. "No I don't want Alfred to hold it over my head. That idiot will tell everyone that I chickened out and ran home to my mum like a baby. I'm not going to let him have that pleasure."

"Why won't you tell him that you're sick?"

"Because he'll pity me. I don't want that either."

Kiku didn't say anything. Arthur had too much pride.

"Yo you two coming?" Alfred asked from the entrance.

"Can't you wait a few minutes?" Matthew asked exasperated. His brother was too impatient.

"It's boring just sitting here. Besides they're all probably hiding upstairs."

"I thought you said that vampires weren't real." Ivan said smiling creepily.

"I don't! I was just saying that if there are any they'd be upstairs." Alfred said embarrassed.

"Sure. Come on the sooner we search this place the sooner we can go home." Ludwig said making his way upstairs.

They all followed without any fuss. Ludwig was a natural born leader after all.

As they went up the first flight of stairs a dark figure ran and hid behind a dead fern.

"Dude did you hear that?" Alfred asked flashing a light in the direction he heard it from.

They shook their heads. "You must have imagined it." Matthew said used to his brother's wild imagination.

"Haha you're probably right. There's no way anyone would be here." He said chuckling and feeling slightly embarrassed.

They continued on their way. They looked in a few rooms but they were pretty much empty and had no signs of life. By the time they got to the third floor Alfred wanted to go home.

"Man this is boring. Lets give up and go home. No one obviously lives here."

"Are you running away?" Arthur asked smirking.

"No! I'm a hero and hero's never run away! I could sleep in the scariest room all by myself!" He shouted confidently.

"No you can't."

"Can to."

"Prove it." Arthur said crossing his arms.

"Fine I will. The scariest room was the master bedroom so that's where I'll be staying." Alfred said making his way there and slamming the door behind him.

"He's such an idiot." Ludwig sighed.

"Yes but he's our idiot." Matthew said giggling.

As soon as he said that they could hear Alfred screaming...

~ω~

A/N: Sorry if it feels rushed. I had a hard time writing it for some reason.


End file.
